


薄

by Hyacinthus_QAQ



Category: Lobotomy Corporation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus_QAQ/pseuds/Hyacinthus_QAQ
Summary: 没有忘记Gabriel的主管X和忘记了很多事的Yesod之间貌似发生了矛盾最后却什么都没有发生。





	薄

**Author's Note:**

> *请仔细阅读以下须知，确认一切OK后食用，不要看到车就上。
> 
> *主管× 蛇（Gabriel），大概是“论”篇的主管将来会做的事。
> 
> 左右意味，注意避雷  
> 中文图片存档用

我是脑叶公司新上任的主管，X。

 

 

今天是我上任的第■■天。

 

 

各个部门都已开放完毕，今日收集能源的工作也如“往日”一样，一回就顺利完成了，巨大的屏幕置放在我的办公室，幽幽的荧光映在我的脸上，而我，就是在这屏幕后管理着整个脑叶公司。

 

 

安吉拉习惯在我完成任务后离开办公室，和她一起走的是一杯已经凉透了的咖啡。我不喜欢咖啡，也许那苦涩的味道在我的舌尖中是毒药，加上一大勺的砂糖才能让我勉强下咽。所以从入职第二天就叮嘱她不用给我端上咖啡，但她仿佛是没听到我的话，日复一日的为我端上咖啡，又在工作完成后撤下。

 

 

我翘着二郎腿，手肘抵着办公椅的扶手，十指交叉作沉思状，眼睛却是不离巨大的荧屏。员工们背着或提着E.G.O武器在只和异想体隔一个走廊的休息室里待命，他们或许会疑惑——按照平时的这个时间，以主管优秀的工作效率，应该早就将PE-BOX收集完毕了才对。

 

 

我对他们若有若无投向CCTV的疑惑目光视而不见，操纵镜头向上层移动，然后再指定情报部的一位五级员工对异想体“被遗弃的杀人魔”做压迫工作。

 

 

不出我所料，异想体会在倒计时结束后出逃，那时候，我便能验证我的计划的成功与否。

 

 

随着警报的拉响，员工熟练的操起武器攻击出逃的异想体，我的视线没有聚焦在经过认知滤镜处理后显得有些滑稽可爱的打斗上，而是望向了屏幕的左上角。

 

 

果不其然，传呼机里寂静无声。

 

 

“身为情报部的部长，居然没有向主管报告异想体的出逃，着实是失职了呢。”

 

[](http://www.1990tu.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> 总之经历了“我要写爽文”“啊收尾怎么办....来点意识流好了”“我在写什么.......这根本不是爽文......”的心路历程后，这篇算是难产出来了。
> 
> 中心思想是“想不到吧主管根本不是傻白甜的蛇蛇痴汉”，大概。
> 
> 到半路察觉到金属盒子可以（）的设定还是太扯了，于是中途拉上了Gabriel对不起啊（...）


End file.
